1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to surveillance technologies and particularly to a computing device and method for controlling an image capturing device in a video surveillance system.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capturing devices are used in video surveillance systems to monitor areas requiring security. In some cases, the image capturing device is manually operated to pan or tilt, to capture images within a monitored area. However, it is inconvenient for an operator to adjust the image capturing device in this way. In addition, the image capturing device may be powered to regularly pan and tilt unceasingly to capture images within the monitored area, but this uses much power and may not capture important activities happening in the monitored area in real-time.